


Every Dream

by sg_wonderland



Series: Washington Afterlife [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Daniel's expertise is always in demand
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Washington Afterlife [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/636320
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Every Dream

Every Dream

I meet you in every dream-and when I wake I cannot close my eyes again for ruminating on your sweetnesses. - Alexander Hamilton

Jack was leaning on the doorway admiring the sparkle of the spring rain on the trees when the car pulled up. A young man leaped out, saluted and opened the back door in the same motion. “General.”

“As you were, airman.” Jack grinned as the driver scrambled to unload Daniel and his luggage.

“Bonjour, Daniel. And merci.”

“Bonjour.” Daniel murmured as they shook hands. “And watch those R's.”

Jack settled for a chaste kiss as he grabbed one of the bags. “I thought you were coming from Colorado, did you all make a swing through Paris?”

“Oh, he's taking French to impress a girl, I was just giving him some pointers.” he sighed as he shut the door behind him. “It is good to be home.”

“Yeah, funny how one week turned into eighteen days.”

“I told you, Jack, even after we got the shield down and rescued SG-11 and the locals, we still weren't allowed to use the gate. So we all had to catch the Hammond back.” Daniel slumped onto the couch.

“Gonna make a trip back?”

“Oh, thanks,” he grabbed the beer Jack handed him all while fielding an exuberant BJ. “Yes, I'm glad to see you too. Oh, I will leave that up to the diplomatic team. Although the pyramid was intriguing, after we figured out the code, it was easy enough to destabilize the shield.”

“By we, I suppose you mean you?” Jack nudged BJ out of the way to get closer to Daniel.

Daniel shrugged. “Yeah, well...”

“If they could have figured it out, they wouldn't have had to send you in. So how was it?”

“How do you think it went? Since we couldn't use the gate, Commander Carter....”

“You call her that to her face?” Jack interrupted.

Daniel grinned unrepentant. “Every chance I got. Since we couldn't use the gate, Sam decided it would be a good use of our time for me to teach everyone how to interpret the symbols in case that ever happened again. After I pointed out it was a complete waste of my valuable time...”

“You've been spending far too much time with McKay,” Jack pointed out.

“It was actually kind of fun. I mean, I forgot how I used to enjoy teaching just for the joy of learning something.”

“So, Carter in command, how was that?” 

“Commander Carter runs a tight ship. She sent them all scurrying with just a look.” He had to smile at how easily Sam had cowed the crew. “Good heavens, were we ever that young?”

“You and Carter were. Me and Teal'c? Not so much.” He insinuated himself even more into Daniel's personal space. “So what say we have an early night?”

Daniel sighed heavily. “I remember a time when we'd have slain a Goa'uld or two and then partied the night away.”

“You wanna hit a couple of bars?” Jack nuzzled his neck.

“I'd settle for something I can actually taste and several hours in the horizontal position.”

“I must be psychic. Guess what's staying warm in the oven?”

Daniel tried to look interested.

“Take-out from Felipe & Mama's. Some cold cerveza, some bad TV and no wake-up call in the morning.”

*

Daniel finished up his second enchilada. “One of the kids, and I'm not kidding, Jack, they're all twelve years old.” Jack snorted. “One of the kids on the bridge tried to take a selfie with me. And four of them just outright asked if I'd pose for a picture.”

“And?”

“Sam sent them scrambling,” he mimicked her pointing a finger. “So I did some teaching, ate some freeze dried foods, and got lost more than once.”

“You never did have very good spatial coordination.”

“All those corridors look alike. And the layout is completely different in these new cruisers. And Sam made me eat at the captain's table every night with all these other 'officers', who, I swear, were teenagers. And then they wanted to know when I was coming back!”

Jack smiled with satisfaction as Daniel finished eating, bitching about bad food and too young crew. “We're just a couple of old fuddy-duddys, Daniel.”

“I would say that I'd prove you wrong tonight but, frankly, I'm too tired to prove you wrong.”

“S'Okay,” Jack leaned over for a kiss. “Happens we've got lots of time for you to make it up to me. Why don't you head on up, I'll clean up the kitchen and we'll meet in the bedroom in ten minutes.” He watched BJ trail Daniel up the stairs, knowing that Daniel was liable to be sound asleep by the time he got there.


End file.
